During operation, electrical currents conducted throughout the circuitry of an integrated circuit (IC) generate heat that must be dissipated to avoid damage to the IC. Thermal buildup throughout the IC or in localized areas of the IC may reduce the reliability and performance of the IC. Cooling techniques, such as a fan blowing cooling air over the external package of an IC or a heat sink attached to an external package of the IC, have been used to dissipate heat generated by the IC when operating. However, reducing the need to solely rely on external cooling devices is desired.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a new technique for dissipating heat in an integrated circuit.